bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Big Brother1/Archive 1
RESTRICTED PAGE No one may edit this page including its content: Articles, Signatures, and Links. Doing so will get you automatically blocked without any warning. Thank You. Welcome to Big Brudda's Archive 1 page. Please be advised that all messages, links, and discussions were all previously aired or happened a long time ago. Thank You. Lance, Gloria, Bo Jackson Unless their are stated to be brother/sister in game you cant say they are related. I have undone your edits.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 15:25, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Well I will leave it is possibly. Bo Jackson did mention 'little sister' when he was talking to Dan, Damon, and Casey. I had a feeling he was mentioning Gloria, But your right they are not stated but possibly. Please see the Couples and relations in Bully to find out more. You could respond back If you have a concern, but for now I reverted your edits (I asked Jeff this similar question) Until he answers back, We should leave it. Big Brudda (talk) 13:28, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Here is my evidence that They could be related 1. They have the same race. 2. They have the same last name. 3. Bo and Lance look similar to their faces 4. They are all smart (Since Bo is a Jock, He keeps his hidden from his teammates) 5. It is stated by Bo while talking to Dan, Damon, and Casey, "My little sister thinks she is so smart." I can see you also removed the info of the possible relationships between Norton Williams and Officer Williams. Well I think you haven't saw the Couples and relations in Bully. Gloria, Lance and Bo plus Norton Williams and Officer Williams were all listed on the Possible relationships, see them for details. Big Brudda (talk) 13:43, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda What? Are you serious? I am not hating you. I have no clue where you come from. I undid your edits on the Jackson pages and told you the reason. About that thing on that guy's talk page then it is not actually copyright content. That way if you write on your profile"Hey" that does not mean no one can write "hey" on their profile.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 21:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Shit, I sent it you? Dammit sorry Myth, that message I wrote is for another user I must have accidently send it to you, I reverted it Im so sorry I was trying to tell you Jeff said he thinks The Jacksons are possibly related but that must have been on the user who breaking the rules page. Im sorry :( Big Brudda (talk) 21:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Hmm... Well now I am a bit confused. You better ask McJeff about the copyright rule. About those jacksons, Jeff himself said they could be possibly related but there isn't enough proof of that to put it in the infobox. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 22:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) About this whole copying userpage thing Okay so, I'm definitely not up to Jeff's standards so I'm prepared in case he believes differently than me--after all he is the big man on this campus--but I figured I'd try and address this since he hasn't seen it yet. Now, I'm not the copyright expert or anything, but I really doubt that what you put on your userpage is exactly copyrighted, and I really don't believe that this other user has committed 'copyright infringement' or whatever you wanna call it. And yes, I did read the copyright page you found on Wikia. I don't know how things are run here now, since I just got my admin rights back and I just got back on here, but in the past, editing other people's user pages was really not tolerated. So, I'd say, leave a message before you go deleting someone else's user page. And lastly, there will be no fighting on this wiki between users, so if you have a dispute pleeeeaaaseee come to one of the admins first. Soda 02:59, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :No, But It was also against the rules not to edit or copy peoples user or talk page, unless they recive permission from the original editior, If you need a source Im happy to give you it, But Im busy trying to improve articles. As I said, If you want to hate and compalin, I don't care, Do so. Look man can we just do this as a case closed? Im tired of this. Sorry my English is not good. Big Brudda (talk) 11:16, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::The short version of why I didn't get involved in this is because I didn't see any reason to. Technically, editing Kitty0706Lover's pages without permission was wrong. On the other hand, KittyLover was a peculiar editor - he made one non-vandalism bad edit, Big Brudda posted to his talk page, Kitty responded by copying his user and user talk pages, and then never edited again. We had a prior birthdate vandal named Man010Sallow a while back, and... basically I didn't tell Big Brudda he'd done wrong by deleting his stuff from Kitty's pages because Brudda's a better editor than Kitty, by far. ::However, Brudda, you misunderstand copyright. I'm going to copypaste the whole part of the relevant part of Wikia's copyright rules. :::When you contribute to Wikia, you retain the copyright to your edits although you agree to license them under the terms of the CC-BY-SA license. New wikias and the vast majority of existing wikias use the CC-BY-SA. The license used by an individual wikia is made clear in the footer and/or on the edit page of that wikia. This means that although you are the owner of the copyright, you have given blanket permission to the world at large to reuse, remix, and transform your work as long as you are attributed as the author. Please note that images are not automatically released under the CC-BY-SA license. :::You may find that an outside source is using content from your wikia. This is acceptable under the Creative Commons license as long as they provide proper attribution on every article and link back to your wikia. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here. ::So basically Kitty0706Lover was allowed to copy the user page format, but only if he had put somewhere on his page "credit to User:Big Brudda for designing this page layout" ::My suggestion to everyone is to just let all of this go - copyright rules give me a headache, and anyway the user who started the problem was a peculiar user who seems to have quit. And since Brudda has made it clear that the copied pages bother him and Kitty seems to be gone, I'm going to blank Kitty's user talk and user pages myself. Jeff (talk· ) 05:39, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Case closed. Thank you Jeff, your a hero man. Big Brudda (talk) 12:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Quotes Hi, I noticed today that at the start of the month you changed the quote on Miss Danvers character page. If you're thinking about changing another quote, then please read this page. Only bureaucrats and administrators can change quotes on character pages. This is because we have had edit wars in the past over quotes. Messi1983 (talk) 16:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Well, No one seems to be editing here anyone, I just wanted to make them better that's all. I don't think people edit war anyone, simpily because this is a low active wiki, but I am happy to discuss this with you, but not now, im busy on other wikis. McJeff blocks all vandals for a long time. Thank you. Big Brudda 21:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::What Im saying is, I think it might be ok to you know change them into better quotes, most quotes on this wiki, are not that good. But I will now stop thanks. Big Brudda 21:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda :::Bully has been out for a long time and there really isn't a whole lot of new information to add. Sometimes someone thinks of something new, but mostly there's not much left to add. Anyway, as far as quotes go, if you think one is bad and that a different one would be better, the thing to do is suggest a new quote on that article's talk page. You do know how to post to an article's talk page, right? Not trying to be rude, just asking, because I frequently suggest posting to talk pages and then people don't. Jeff (talk· ) 22:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::You misunderstand what I told you, and I have reverted what you did to Donald Anderson's article. You have to suggest the new quote on the talk page, and if the admins agree then they will change the page quote. Jeff (talk· ) 14:48, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh alright Im really sorry thanks. If you want to tell me more about quotes, please do so later, I'm dealing with troublesome users on another wiki. Big Brudda 17:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Guess I need to be admin to change quotes? Hopefully I'll be one when Bully II (If ever) comes out. Big Brudda 17:01, July 10, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Bruh... Don't worry so much about trying to never mess up. You haven't done anything wrong, more of your edits are good than aren't, and you've actually kicked some life back into this wiki just by being enthusiastic about the place. Wikipedia has this rule called "Assume Good Faith" - we used to have it here on Bully Wiki but I got rid of it because people were only using it to Wikilawyer - but all your edits have been in good faith. You are not going to get in trouble for making an edit that has to be reverted, and if it's upsetting to you when I just revert something you did I'll take more care to explain things to you. You can also always go to User talk:Messi1983 or User talk:SodaCat for another opinion if you think I'm just wrong. Anyway, don't worry so much about never messing up - I trust that you've got nothing but good intentions while you're here. Jeff (talk· ) 03:51, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Opinion wanted I was actually just about to protect your page, but if you've changed your mind, alright. I doubt anyone will vandalize your page again, but if you change your mind let me (or Dan or Jeff) know and one of us will take care of it. Soda (Talk) 19:08, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I will contact you, the next time another user vandalises my page. Thanks for your support :) Big Brudda 19:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::You got it dude B) Soda (Talk) 19:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Calm down with the categories In the future, please propose new categories before making them and adding them to articles. Most of them have been unnecessary but unproblematic, but I deleted Category:Villans because, at various times in the game, almost every single character is opposed to Jimmy and thus a villain, making it pointless. I know lots of wikis have tons and tons of categories, but that's because most wikis have "Awards" and they make categories to get awards. This wiki got rid of awards because it was leading to people making unnecessary categories. The other thing that you're doing is, categories are supposed to sort by a character's last name, and you haven't been making sure that is done. Jeff (talk· ) 03:58, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I was trying to help the editior, at first I was originally going to ask Soda, if this category is useful, but then I changed my mind to help the user with the categories, but I didn't know that category was unneccesary or the "awards" or whatever you call it, were allowed here. Big Brudda 12:03, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda I don't know how to sort the category by a character's last name, I tried it, but messed up. Big Brudda 17:53, July 23, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda add category.png edit category.png :I uploaded a couple images to help show you. :When you finish typing a new category, it appears with a pencil and a trashcan to its right, as seen in the left picture. Click that pencil, and when you do, you'll get a box like is in the right picture. Then, also like that image to the right shows, put Lastname, Firstname in the lower part. Jeff (talk· ) 07:39, July 24, 2015 (UTC) You need to pay attention to when edits were made before complaining about them. You reported an editor as a vandal to me who hadn't edited in 3 years recently, and I just deleted a message you left an editor criticizing him for an edit he made 4 years ago. Telling active editors about rules they may not know about is a good thing, but don't go after inactive editors and old rule violations. Jeff (talk· ) 03:19, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think you're too enthusiastic sometimes. Messi1983 (talk) 03:53, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ::To McJeff: Ok I'm sorry, I won't mess up again i'm kind of new here, I'm still learning and the rules and policies. ::To Messi1983: I am sometimes. :::Like I've told you a couple times before, I don't mind you making mistakes. Everyone does. And just because I tell you about them when you make them doesn't mean I'm angry with you. :::What I don't appreciate is the message you left on that new user's talkpage about "be careful the admins here are so strict." I don't know if you were leaving that message in good faith, or whether you were feeling salty about getting told off (and if it was the latter, you should know better). Either way, that user made good edits and used edit summaries, and you should have known better than to hassle him. Maybe you should quit worrying about whether other editors are following the rules and editing well, and focus on making good edits and discussing the articles on their talk pages. Jeff (talk· ) 15:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, I was just letting him know, its strongly recommended, That's all I want to say. Big Brudda 16:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda RE Left a reply there. Also why don't you keep a link to your talk page in your signature? That way i can easily reach your talk page with a single click.Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 19:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I just improved it :) Big Brudda (Text- ) 20:47, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I mean, It's not required to have a signature but I will make one make it easier and faster to my user/talk page for you and the rest. Big Brudda (talk) 13:51, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Regarding proof on things I know that you just wanna make sure nobody adds false info, but you gotta be more lenient about people's edits. You can't just revert people's edits because you aren't aware of the proof on them; sometimes you revert good edits based on the game data files. I'm saying this mainly since after you reverted McJeff's edit about the 80% thing in art; the admins/b'crats are REALLY unlikely to make an edit on something they're not 100% sure about. Just because you don't know about the proof of stuff, doesn't mean it's always vandalism. Soda (Talk) 23:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Real or Fake? The video itself is just a recreation, but I do remember reading on here something about a mission in which Damon got in trouble with something regarding a paddle. The user is credible, however, so it's likely that his recreation is accurate. Soda (Talk) 16:29, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I think there's a fair chance that it was a real mission. Like you said, the audio files are still contained in the game files, which is pretty good proof. It was probably deleted after Rockstar decided not to give the Prefects any weapons. As for your userpage, I've protected it so that no unregistered or new users may edit it, but that's as much as I can protect it without restricting you yourself from editing it. Soda (Talk) 18:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::That's fine. Thanks. Big Brudda (talk) 18:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Do you know how to hex edit? Hello, do you know how to hex edit bully on the steam version, i would love to know. -From, Thekidster23 P.S. i am new to this talk page thing so if i am doing something wrong please let me know, thank you. :Ask SodaCat for more information about Hex editor, I believe she has the game data files. Big Brudda (talk) 13:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda ::Also this is a low active wiki, meaning there is not really much to do here. Big Brudda (talk) 13:49, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda Wanted Image Categories Wikia already kinda took care of the whole 'pages-with-no-images' or no categories etc ordeal. On the right of your screen, you'll see a box titled 'Insights', which provides links to articles that need things added to them. Soda (Talk) 00:08, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :: well OK I guess it's not necessary but still I'm already uploading on the three images of Bucky that Jeff requested or wanted but it's going to take a while because my Internet is ass and doesn't go fast. Big Brudda(Threats/Texts/Messages go here/ ) 13:06, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda (Late) Reply I just saw your message on editing the data files to spawn Gary. I believe that you have to open the img file (I think it's an IMG, it's been ages since I checked. Whatever it was you opened that got you there) as an administrator. Just right click and choose 'Run as Administrator', then 'OK'. Should be good to go. Soda (Talk) 02:37, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply It might be worth making a page out of. Just take it with a grain of salt, it's a recreation. Don't forget to sign your messages. Soda (Talk) 21:42, October 7, 2015 (UTC)